BlazBlue x Persona(Side:Persona):Premonition
by Scifi73
Summary: During the events of Persona 4,a younger Ragna has to deal with high-school shenanigans,as well as troublemaking shadows in his school year at Yasogami High,as well as a murder case involving the rumored Midnight Channel alongside Yu Narukami and his friends.


**Hey guys! I've split my Persona x BlazBlue fic into two sides,like how Danganronpa 3 split between Side:Future and Side:Despair. This will be Side:Persona for my** **fic.** **This idea of mine is entirely original but I do not own Persona or BlazBlue like I said in my main fic.** **This first segment will be Ragna's 1st day at Yaso-Inaba with Yu in this fic. This has been Scifi73,and I'll see you all next time. On with the story!**

"Geez,that was a long train ride... Guess we'll be stuck here in the boonies for one year,huh?"Ragna said to Yu. He had spiky blonde hair,as well as green eyes while wearing a red jacket.

"Yeah,and it won't be easy. Inaba is a rural town after all,so I might miss the city."Yu replied. "But it's no use to complain now,because we have my parents going abroad for work. And it gets messy in my home."

* * *

(Cue OP)

 ***Reincarnation - Pursuing My True Self**

As piano keys ring,the train pulls over at the Yaso-Inaba station.

We are living our lives 

Ragna and Yu pick up their baggage and leave the train as they head for the exit.

Abound with so much information 

The door opens as it reflects Ragna and Yu's life in the city,which had been boring so far.

Come on, let go of the remote

Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in

The next scene shows a boy with unkempt hair,a black school uniform,and a pair of orange glasses juggling his kunai,as well as an adolescent of the same age with blonde hair and v-shaped hair wearing some kind of military uniform,swinging his blade.

I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go

But it's no use, hey I'm being consumed

The scene shifts to a tomboy with neat,short hair wearing a green jacket with several pins on the right side of her jacket doing several roundhouse kicks,as well as another girl with long and straight blonde hair with emerald green eyes wearing a blue uniform wielding dual pistols.

Loading... Loading... Loading...

Quickly reaching maximum capacity

It then shifts to a young girl about 17 years with long,straight hair wearing red glasses dancing with a fan in her hand,as well as an upbeat and happy-go-lucky squirrel girl wielding tonfas while punching the air.

Warning... Warning... Warning...

Gonna short-circuit my identity (ahh)

The next scene shows a cartoonish,anthromorphic bear with blue fur,wearing a red and white jumpsuit along it inside several TV sets.

Get up on your feet, tear down the walls

Catch a glimpse of the hollow world

It then cuts to a scene where it shows the school of Yasogami High with bustling students,later showing a dead body on a telephone pole.

Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere

You're locked up in your mind

The next scene shows several television sets stacked on top of one another,with static showing.

We're all trapped in a maze of relationships

The next scene shows an idol on the TV screen of a convenience store performing at a live concert.

Life goes on with or without you

I swim in the sea of the unconscious

It then shows a yellow background as a tarot card falls from the sky representing the Fool and Death Arcanas.

I search for your heart, pursuing my true self

Finally,Ragna and Yu ,wearing their Yasogami High uniforms wear their glasses respectively,before heading out in seperate directions alongside their Personas as the piano keys fade.

* * *

 **And done! Wow! So how was that for an opening for Side:Persona? The reason Ragna had the blonde hair and green eyes is because in this timeline,Terumi never made Ragna go through all that horrible shit in his life,so he could live as a normal teenager. Also,if you didn't notice,Ragna is also made younger,the same age as Yu in this fic.**

 **Anyways,look forward to Danganronpa:Reloaded coming very soon. This has been Scifi73,and I'll see you all next time.**

 **P.S. Who should I include for the BlazBlue characters other than Ragna,Jin,Noel and Makoto? And what about their Personas?** **(This question also applies for Side:BlazBlue)**


End file.
